Decisions
by Lia Star
Summary: Willow really should know better than to walk home alone with Angelus on the lose...


A/N: A really big sorry for everyone who has me on their author alert list at yet another crappy story I wrote about a year ago, but I've decided to post it anyway.

As usual, if you want more fo the story then review, it's the only way I know people like what I write...

* * *

Goddess it was cold, maybe she should have stayed at the Bronze with them all and waited to get a lift back from Cordy, or at least taken Buffy up on her offer of walking her home, but she hadn't wanted to spoil anyone's fun. Besides she was almost home, and it was barely sundown, surely this should be like 9:30 am for vampires, and It's not as if they needed to be up for anything, they didn't have to go to school or anything, unless there were vampire schools or something, but she highly doubted that. Willow dug her hands further into her pockets clutching the stake Buffy had given her for protection tightly. Then she got that feeling, the feeling you get when someone is watching you, but she put it down to paranoia, living on the hellmouth did weird things to a person, still she walked just that little bit faster and she looked down at her feet as she walked so she didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Willow stopped abruptly as she banged into something hard, a wall? No, it wasn't that hard, besides it was also kind of smooth and rather like a shirt, a silk shirt to be more precise. Oh shit Willow thought, not bothering to censor her language. The stake she had been clutching in her hand clattered to the ground, there was definateley no use for it in this situation, if she had come up against a newly risen vampire then maybe she would have stood a chance, but a 240 year old master vampire, uh uh no way was she going to win this particular fight.

"Clever move Willow" As if it wasn't bad enough bumping into a vampire in the middle of nowhere this one happened to know her name, typical, of all the vampires out there she had to bump into this one, not that she particuarly wanted to bang into any other vampires either.

"No need to be worried you know, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. I mean where would the fun in that be? Besides I like my meat tender anyway, and I also like to lengthen its pain for as long as possible" A great comfort Willow thought to herself whilst backing herself towards a wall, anything to get away from him, it didn't really cross her mind that she would end up closer to him and pinned up against a wall, as long as she was getting away from him for the time being.

Then Willow remembered something, another lifeline! Her mobile phone, as slowly and discreetly as she could she slipped her hand into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, she couldn't risk even trying to look at the screen so she had to scroll through the options by memory. She had almost typed Buffy's phone number in by the time Angelus had worked out what she was doing.

"I thought you were more clever than that, really Willow I'm dissapointed" He noticed that she was still holding the phone and sighed as a parent might to a small child when teaching them how to behave.

"Drop the phone Willow" Willow thought about it for a second, but worked out that there were several digits left to type in before she could phone Buffy and Angelus would have easily reached her by then, and most likely be able to snap her wrist, or her neck, before she got any further so she let the phone drop to the ground and watched it as it fell. Willow jumped as Angelus smashed it with his foot. That was it. Her last lifeline gone, smashed into several pieces, her options were running out very quickly and Willow got that sinking feeling, when you know things can't get any worse.

"Look at me Willow" Or maybe things can get worse, not only is Angelus talking to her but he wants her to look at him as well, so she can see the similarities between him and Angel, great. Just great. She paused again though, maybe she could make a run for it, then she remembered the weight of his body pressing her against the wall, maybe not. But there must be another option she wracked her brain, it had never failed her before but the steady flow of ideas she normally had buzzing around her mind had gone, there was nothing left in her brain other than the fear, the mind numbing fear of Angelus, Scourge of Europe. Seeing no other options left open to her Willow raised her head slowly but looked over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

"I said look at me Willow, not the park bench behind me" Angelus had obviously noticed what she was doing then, hang on, what park bench? There wasn't a park bench behind him. Oh he was being sarcastic, she knew that. Slowly she made eye contact with him, instantly regretting it, his eyes were cold and showed no mercy, all thoughts of talking her way out of this collapsed in her mind. He didn't even have his demon face on so she couldn't pretend he was some other vampire, no she had to look at him like he was Angel.

"Well done Willow. See it wasn't really that hard now was it?" Willow made no move to reply to him. "That question wasn't rhetorical Willow" Oh oops, she shook her head slightly wishing she was wrapped up in bed right now, which she would be if she hadn't bumped into Angelus, but then again she probably wouldn't be wishing she was wrapped up in bed if she was already wrapped up in bed. Willow thought about banging her head against the wall, she really was having to many thoughts, all of which were a distraction from her current situation, but she was running out of distractions and was soon going to have to face him again.

"Right, well do you know why you are here talking to me?" Willow shook her head gently, trying not to bang it against the wall that was so close behind her."No? Well I would have thought that was obvious. I'm bored, and I want a new pet to play with, and obviously you are that pet!" He gave her his most charming smile as if this was a great honour, to be toyed around with Angelus. "And, as I'm sure you are rather cold out here we're going to go inside, I know what how about your house?" Willow's eyes widened, this was just getting worse by the minute, he wanted her to actually invite him into her house, the only place where she had protection from him, even if it was just an invisible barrier, and he wanted her to remove it. "Yes, come we're going to your house, and don't you try anything funny, I'm watching you" He slowly backed away from the wall and Willow took a deep breath of the cold air surrounding her and filling up her crushed lungs with oxygen.

They then walked out onto the mainstreet together and Willow saw so many people, surely one of them would be able to help her. Angelus had been watching her face intently and saw her eyes darting around, obviously looking for an escape route or someone to help her escape.

"Now, now. I hope you aren't trying to escape from me Willow, that wouldn't be very polite now would it?" He grabbed Willow's hand tightly so there was no way she could even begin to escape from him, though she did have one last option, screaming. "I don't think so Willow, I know what you're thinking, anybody that comes to help you isn't going to be stronger than me now are they? So that would mean that the more people that came to help you the more people I would have to kill, and you don't want their deaths on your consience now do you Willow?" She shook her head once again, not being able to bring up the strength to actually talk to the vampire.

When they reached her house Willow pulled out her keys awkwardly with one hand as Angelus still hadn't released her other hand. With practiced ease she found the front door key and unlocked the door which then swung open. Angelus looked at her expectantly as she took one step into the house, there was no way she could get in without Angelus coming in as well, he could easily pull her out as his grip on her arm was as tight as ever. She took a deep breath knowing she was going to regret this soon.

"Come in, Angelus"

"Why thankyou for the invitation Willow" Angelus stepped easily across the barrier that was still there for other vampires, just not him. He shoved her in roughly and closed the door behind him.

"Now, are you going to take me up to your room?"

"I'm, I'm not supposed to have boys in my bedroom" Willow mumbled

"Ah yes, but how many 240 year old boys do you know? I wouldn't quite class myself as a boy would you? Besides, I promise I'll behave. For now" Willow reluctantly led him up the stairs to her room, rubbing her wrist where his arm had grabbed onto, trying to get her circulation going again.

When she reached her bedroom door she lifted a shaky hand and opened it then walked in slowly, not really knowing quite what she was meant to do. Angelus walked in and sat down on the bed, he patted a spot next to him and indicated for Willow to sit there. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed nearest the wall. Angelus grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to him. Willow tried to struggle but she couldn't stop herself from moving closer to him and eventually she gave in and opened her eyes, which had been tightly shut, to find that she was sat directly next to him.

"Now, that wasn't very good manners was it Willow? However I'm willing to let it pass as long as you don't do that again on one of my future visits"

"Future visits?" Willow was beginning to get even more worried at the prospect of more midnight visits from Angelus in the future.

"Of course I'll be visiting in the future, that's not really a question. The main question here is are you going to willingly let me drink from you, or will I have to force you? It will hurt a lot more if you don't you know" Willows eyes widened again, she couldn't just sit there and offer her neck to a vampire, especially not Angelus.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me"

"I'm not going to drain you if that's what you think, I'll just take a little bit. It wouldn't be any fun if you died on our first night would it? So how about your desicion? Are you going to let me have a bite?"

"I'm not offering my neck to you" Willow stood up only to find Angelus had already moved in front of her and was blocking her way.

"Now, you can't say I didn't warn you" He slammed her body against the wall, sending her body into a momentary shocked state. When she had connected back into the real world she began struggling in his arms again, it didn't feel right. He was holding her so softly, so gently, with no effort at all, yet she couldn't move a muscle. He took one hand off her and used it to brush her hair away from her neck.

When Willow dared to look up at him she saw that he had his game face was on as he lowered himself to her neck height. Willow couldn't do anything, she stood still and closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them again she would find it had all been a dream. But it was no dream, she felt his fangs sink deeply into her neck as he began to drink, but true to his word he withdrew and she was still alive, just.

Angelus held up her limp body in his strong hands and Willow was too weak to protest. He walked back over to her bed and placed her underneath the covers and kissed her gently on the head before leaving her room using the doors that led to her balcony outside.

The next morning when Willow woke up she couldn't quite remember the previous night's activities, she was still trying to decipher her dreams from reality as she switched off her alarm clock and stood up. She sat, or rather fell, back down on to her bed almost straight away as she felt weak, she realised that it was from loss of blood. "Oh no", she moaned to herself "They weren't dreams then" She was still recovering from her weakened state when the doorbell rang and she realised that it must be Buffy, she had said she would walk to school with her today.

"I'm Just coming" Willow shouted down the stairs as she quickly threw on some clothes. Running down the stairs she opened the door to see an impatient Buffy stood there.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just tired, I slept in"

"Willow sleeping in on a school day? It's a miracle. You ready now?"

"I sure am!" Though still shaky Willow managed to get through most of the school day without any major incidents, other than jumping everytime someone tapped her on the shoulder or was walking behind her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Buffy asked her friend for about the eighth time that day.

"Y-yes i'm just- i've just um been drinking coffee again!" She silently congratulated herself on her good excuse.

"Will, we've talked about this you really shouldn't drink..." Willow cut herself off from the real world, not being able to face another of Buffy's lectures again. Then, what was usually her favourite part of the day came, computer class.

She had just set the work for her class and was staring off into space again, thinking that maybe Angelus would get bored of her, maybe he was already bored when she just so happened to glance out the window. There, stood lurking in the shadows was Angelus, watching her every move intently. Willow suddenly felt weak again and had to grab onto the desk for support. She looked out of the window and saw that he was gone, maybe he had just been wating for her to see him there she thought and she turned her attentions back to her class.

The end of the day came and Willow walked home, opened all the curtains in the room and sat right in the middle of the sunlight, just having the sun shining on her face made her feel just that little bit safer.

"You like the sun I see Willow?" Angelus stepped out of the corner of the room, though still kept himself hidden in the shadows of the room "I don't suppose you fancy closing those curtains for me do you?" Willow once again considered her options, she could leave the curtains open and stay in the sun, but there were only a few hours of sunlight left and Angelus wouldn't leave and then when the sun went down, he really wouldn't be in a very good mood with her so she decided to take the easy option out and close her curtains.

Once every last bit of sunlight had been blocked out of the room Angelus walked towards her and stroked her cheek, and lightly taking hold of her chin, pulling her head up to face him.

"See, I knew you were a clever girl after all"

"What do you want Angelus?" Unlike the rest of the scooby gang Willow never called Angelus Angel, she had them seperated as two completely different people in her mind, they just happened to share the same body.

"Want? Why I just came to talk, and to inform you that a friend of mine is coming over as soon as the sun goes down" A newfound confidence arose out of Willow as she decided not to be haunted by this vampire who shared her best friend's ex-boyfriend's body.

"Well this particular vampire won't have an invite will he? So he's gonna have a bit of trouble coming over if he isn't invited in isn't he?" Angelus saw her defiance and instead of annoying him it made him even more interested in her, made him want to kill her less, it made him want to hurt her more, but not to kill her.

"Well then, you'll have to give him an invite then won't you"

"And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it. Though I must let you know you probably aren't going to be getting all that much sleep tonight so you might want to get some now"

"With you watching me? I don't think so"

"Believe me when I say Willow, you're gonna need it" Willow considered her options for a moment, she could defy Angelus and stay awake, but he had made it perfectly clear she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, so the best thing she really could do was get some sleep, especially if she didn't want to look suspicious with Buffy, though she was likely to still get suspicious with Willow sleeping in a second day in a row, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it, right now she needed her sleep.

She walked over and sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room and closed her eyes, fully aware that Angelus was watching her, what she wasn't aware of was that Angelus had stood up and walked over to her, she only realised it when she felt him sit down next to her and pull her into his arms. She didn't open her eyes though, she wasn't going to show him how much he was bothering her, though he probably already knew.

A while later Willow woke up, gently shaken awake by Angelus, though she didn't remember falling asleep she asumed she must have as the room seemed a lot darker now.

"Doorbell's gone Willow, go and greet our new guest" Willow gave Angelus a glare, which thankfully he didn't see as his head was turned and she went to the door and opened it. She barely refrained from slamming it closed again when she saw who it was.

"SPIKE?"

"Glad you recognised me luv" Spike replied with a bored drawl "I don't suppose we can end the welcome and just invite me in now could you?" Angelus stood behind Willow, resting a hand on her shoulder

"Come on then Willow, you heard what he said. It's time to invite him in, you did agree"

"I never agreed to invite any vampire into my house, other than you and that wasn't out of choice. I especially didn't agree to let him in my house"

"What makes you think you're going to have any choice about inviting Will in here either?"

"There is no way I am inviting him into my house" Angelus circled his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. He started a trail of kisses down her neck and although she was trying to ignore him he could see very clearly that he was getting to her. He placed a firm kiss on the other side of her neck on top of his bite mark from yesterday.

"Are you sure about that Willow? Are you sure you aren't going to invite Will here in?" Willow was boiling with anger and was sending Spike such an evil glare that well, if looks could kill she wouldn't have the problem of being forced to invite him into the house. Spike just looked at her, the corners of his mouth twitching up at her defiance. She shot one last look at Spike before taking the easy option out, all this talk Angelus had been going on about her needing her strength and sleep had got her worried and she decided to invite him in, she could always uninvite him from the house when they had both left later on. With that thought she said three simple words.

"Come in, Spike"

"Ta, pet" Spike swaggered in through the door, not bothering to close it behind him and he sat down on one of the chairs. Whilst Angelus walked over to sit opposite him Willow went to the door, wondering how near to Buffy's house she would be able to get before the vampires caught up with her, not very far she thought. She closed the door, but this wasn't showing her acceptance of whatever was going to happen tonight, she would still fight if she had to, and she wasn't going to willingly offer her neck to him, whatever he thought.

She looked over to the chairs and found both vampires were staring at her, she resisted the temptation to snap at them, knowing it would only get her in more trouble, with Angelus at least, Spike would probably just find it funny.

"Are you going to come over here or not Willow?" She looked at Angelus's outstretched hand and knew she wasn't going to get away from him yet, but one thought kept her going, she was going to sort out this mess at somepoint, how? she didn't know, uninvite them, get help, but she was going to do something. She kept that thought fresh in her mind as she walked over to Angelus and took his outstretched hand.

He expertly flipped her over onto the chair right beside him and pulled her into his arms. Willow's thoughts of being reasonable and not causing any trouble unless she had to vanished, she was not going to sit here, quietly in the arms of a killer, no way. She started struggling, surprising herself, but Angelus apparantly was not surprised as his lightning fast reactions held her in place for the several minutes she was struggling.

"There, there, see that wasn't all that bad was it?" Willow didn't bother to reply to him, she didn't think she would be able to, well at least not give a civil reply. Luckily for her he didn't force her to give an answer. "Now you both might be wondering why you are here..." He let the word tail off as if he was expecting a response from one of them.

Spike didn't answer his sire, he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue. He had been looking forward to a peaceful evening, just him and his railroad spike, but no his bloody sire had to come along and ruin his whole night, making him come along and see his new plaything, fun fun fun.

"Well as you are probably the two people I will be being around the most during the next few weeks I thought it would be a good idea to get the pair of you to know each other, I don't want you bickering every time we meet up. I do of course realise that you both may end up meeting without me, most likely in the company of the slayer, but if either of you lets slip about our little... meetings you will both regret it. Understood?"

They both understood his tone more than his words and they knew not to mess around with him, especially when he was in a mood like this so they solemly nodded their heads.

"Good, now we've got that sorted a little more about my little visits. Each night, unless for some reason you are given a night off, you will both meet me here by 8pm, no excuses" Spike rolled his eyes, this was just getting better and better "Will, you will feed before you get here, and if you forget you won't get another chance to feed the entire night. Willow, you will not be inviting anyone home after 8 and if I find out you have, you will pay for it the next night. Any questions? Comments?"

They both kept their eyes down to the floor, he seemed very serious about all this and they weren't going to challenge him on it.

"Now Will, I'm sure that you've gathered Willow here is mine. If you happen to see her when walking around at night before we meet up here, and she is in trouble you will help her. Willow, you are not to assist the slayer using magic towards either me or Spike, and you are not to research anything that could be led to us two, is that understood?"

"What? How can I do that? I mean if you don't want her to know there's anything going on then chances are she's going to find out if I suddenly refuse to use magic or research with anything involved with you two!"

"Well you don't have to outright say you won't do it. You can pretend you can't find anything in the books or websites you've been searching on, and that you can't do a certain spell, or something along those lines"

Willow folded her arms sulking like a five year old, not only was she practically being held hostage by two vampires, but she wasn't able to help her best friend, the slayer when she was in potentially life threatening situations, could life get any worse?

"Well enough with all these rules. William, what do you think about my choice" Spike looked Willow up and down, not really sure what he was meant to say, he couldn't insult her, Angelus would probably stake him, but he couldn't really find anything good to say about her, she seemed fairly boring to him. One plus point was that she wasn't whimpering or crying, most of Angelus's past obsessions had done that, he'd ended with a headache at the end of the night.

"She's ok I s'pose. Better than that other bratty friend of the slayers, the whelp"

"Would you stop calling him that? He's called Xander"

"I'll call him whatever I bloody well want" Willow was infuriated with Spike, she hadn't realised how annoying he could be, probably because she had never actually had a conversation with him before, but she didn't care. She was going to get out of this chair right now and slap that stupid smirk off his face. Or at least try to.

Angelus had easily anticipated her moves and once again she found herself pinned up against the back of the sofa, finding she couldn't move at all.

"Well now I see what you see in her. Quite a little fireball aren't you pet?" Spike threw her a cheeky grin as she tried to escape Angelus's arms once more, and having just about as much luck as she had had the first time.

"I'm not your pet"

"If you say so. Pet" Angelus decided to take control of the situation before it grew into a slanging match between the pair of them.

"Willow, what have I told you about escaping?"

"I'm not meant to. But I was't trying to escape, just wipe that stupid little smirk off of his face" After hearing that Spike made a mental note to give her his 'stupid little smirk' as much as possible, just to piss her off.

"Well lets think about this then shall we? Say I did let you go, he is still a master vampire and could have had you pinned up against the wall before you had even taken half a step towards him" Angelus words registered in her mind and she slumped back in the chair, showing her clear dislike for Spike, who once again found it funny.

"Right now, well i'm going to go and get dinner and while I'm away William here will be in charge. Understood?" Willow couldn't believe it she was not going to do whatever Spike told her to uh-uh no way.

"No way am I being civil to that idiotic prat" Willow practically spat out, she was one step away from hissing at him like a cat.

"Really Willow, your language isn't normally this bad. And that wasn't a question, it was a statement, now do you really want to argue with me?" Willow mumbled something quietly, but she had read enough of Giles's books to know that both vampires would be able to here her clearly, but obviously that wasn't enough for Angelus.

"What was that Willow?"

"No. I don't want to argue with you"

"Well that's settled then. I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"A couple of hours? How long does it take to kill a couple of people?" Willow clamped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said and looked up to two very amused faces.

"Well if you want I could give you the details, tell you exactly why it takes so long" Willow shook her head and went to sit back down again. Maybe if she ignored Spike he would get bored and watch t.v or something, do vampires watch t.v?


End file.
